


Chapter 2: Jason Todd

by nerdyyaesthetic



Series: Behind the mask [3]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Black Canary - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dinah Lance - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyyaesthetic/pseuds/nerdyyaesthetic
Summary: Summary: Dinah meets with the second oldest son Jason todd





	Chapter 2: Jason Todd

CHAPTER 2

Dinah finished writing some last minute notes about Dick, they practiced some trust exercises and he opened up to her more about the possible origins of his insecurities. Which She suspects are side effects from being Bruce’s sidekick for so long, and always following his questionable orders, or the fact that he feels like he’s always gonna be in his shadow. Maybe both. Her train of thought is interrupted by the loud knock on her office door. Before she could respond Jason was already in her office and plopping himself onto the loveseat.  
“Hey Dinah, Lookin’ good.” Jason winked.   
“Jason. It’s nice to see the young robin all grown up.   
How about we get this session started.”   
“ oof skipping the foreplay I love it.” he smirked.   
Dinah rolled her eyes, “so where are you living now? Bruce mentioned you don’t really stay at the manor,”   
“I live where ever the pretty girls are, so I guess..” he looked around the room. “ I’m living here, at your house now.” he smiled.  
“Okay, well then are you taking any medications?” Dinah scribbled some more notes.  
“Nope I don’t need any help getting little jay up.” he sat back in the chair.  
“What about a steady sleep schedule?” she asked.  
“Usually but if you’d like to change that..”   
“ Alright Jason, please cut the shit and drop the act. Okay cause the whole flirty playboy thing doesn’t fool me.” Dinah snapped.  
“Baby i’m not trying to fool you, this is all natural” He gestured to his body.  
“Okay,” She sighed and took her glasses off to rub her temples. “Jason, you know why you wanna fuck every living breathing thing that crosses your path? Because you need an outlet for your anger and frustration. You have so many pent up emotions and nowhere to put them so you turn to booze, drugs, sex and fighting. You probably also have commitment issues. Most likely because you have an irrational fear of letting bruce down again and disappointing the ones around you. You set up walls to protect yourself from the inevitable.” She exasperated.   
“You’re wrong.” he said to the floor.”I sleep around so I don’t have to sleep at night.”  
“Huh?” dinah said.  
“ I mean you’re not wrong about the other stuff, I guess, But it has nothing to do with sex.”  
“Then why do you sleep around?” she asked.  
“...Because of the nightmares.” he mumbled. Dinah nodded encouraging him to go on.  
“ ever since I woke up.. From the explosion, from...dying. I keep having a recurring dream of that night. Playing over and over in my head. Like some sick movie. It feels so real sometimes it’s almost like i’m there again. In that warehouse with the joker. “ he started crying silent tears.   
“ so you do anything to keep awake.” Dinah finished.  
“ yeah exactly, “ he looked at his hands. “ and it’s not that I didn’t try anything to get rid of them, it was almost like everything I tried made them more and more severe. I’ve tried sleeping pills, meditation, I’ve even tried smoking weed to relax myself. Absolutely nothing worked.” He exasperated. “So I did the next best thing. I slept with anyone I could. Mainly I just slept with Roy but…erm We had a falling out. So I just fucked anybody who wanted to.”   
“Well obviously that’s not a good coping device. Have you tried talking about it?” Dinah asked.  
Jay looked up at her confused, “No why’d I do that??”  
Dinah rubbed her temples again and sighed. “Because talking about it might help resolve it. You could have always gone to me or Bruce, We’d be happy to listen.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Bruce definitely doesn’t want to talk about his greatest failure. He went as far as replacing me so he could forget about it.”  
“What do you mean he replaced you? Do you mean Tim?” Dinah scribbled some more notes on her pad.  
“Yeah he was only fourteen and he just threw him into the ring for no reason and he ruined yet another little kids childhood.” Jason finished angrily.  
“So you’re more mad about him ruining a kids life than actually replacing him?”   
“Yeah I guess..” he fiddled with his hands.  
Dinah scribbled some more notes. And eventually Jason got up and hugged her thanking her for listening. They also scheduled a time for him to come back and talk about his nightmares.


End file.
